1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle crank arm. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle crank arm for a bicycle. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a bicycle crank assembly.
2. Background Information
Conventional bicycle crank assemblies are known in which a crank axle is fixed to a crank arm (e.g., European Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1 449 760). The conventional crank assembly has a crank axle and a one-piece crank arm in which the crank axle is fixed. A sprocket is detachably fixed to the crank arm. The crank axle is fixed to the crank arm by, for example, an axle bolt, a press-fitting manner or swaging.